Fyre
by Krista Kinomoto
Summary: HISTORIA ADAPTADA.
1. ACLARACIONES

**¡PRIMERO! **

**ACLARACIONES**

Hola, soy Krista y he vuelto a ofrecer historias después de mucho tiempo. Debido a los estudios no he podido volver a escribir más historias de Sakura y Shaoran a pesar de que tenía un montón de ideas en mente. Y de hecho sigo en las mismas, por desgracia.

Pero a pesar de ello, he vuelto para ofrecer una nueva historia a los/as lectores/as de fanfiction. Sólo que esta hay unas cuantas novedades en este nuevo caso.

Aquí os ofrezco una historia **adaptada **a los personajes de Sakura Card Captor, los cuales, no me pertenecen como bien se sabe.

Y la historia pertenece a la obra **Fyre,** perteneciente a la trilogía **Archivos Sterling **cuya autora es **Sherri L. King.**

Yo, sin intención de hacer plagio alguno, he tomado esta historia y la he adaptado a los personajes de Sakura Card Captor, para aquellos fans de este anime.

**Y una advertencia importante: **esta historia contiene escenas eróticas subiditas de tono. Para aquellos que no aprecien este tipo de escenas, que no lean entonces.

Los que lean, sabiendo lo que contiene, es bajo su responsabilidad ¿de acuerdo?

Bien. Dicho esto, ya todo queda aclarado y espero que disfruten de la historia. Besos y abrazos para todos, y ya por adelantado, gracias por los reviews que dejen en esta historia.


	2. Argumento

**Argumento:**

Desesperada por una vida normal, Sakura nunca había sido capaz de controlar sus habilidades, a menudo encontrándose bajo el cuidado de los científicos de Clow S.A. A Shaoran, el director de Clow S.A., Sakura le ha gustado desde que eran jóvenes, pero él nunca tuvo el valor de decírselo. Ella le asocia con Clow S.A., y una interminable serie de pruebas y médicos. Cuando una peligrosa misión pone a Sakura en una posición muy peligrosa, Shaoran sabe que debe actuar con rapidez para salvar a la mujer que ama y demostrar su devoción por ella, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.


	3. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Shaoran Li vio cómo enganchaban a la mujer a la que amaba a un electrocardiograma. No era la primera vez que la joven pisaba las oficinas de Clow S.A.; llevaba viniendo desde que cumplió los doce años. Y Shaoran había estado allí todo ese tiempo, aunque ella a lo mejor no lo sabía.

Shaoran se había enamorado de Sakura el día en que la vio aquí por primera vez, aquel día interminable. Por aquel entonces, él tenía dieciocho años, pero se había dado cuenta enseguida de que era la mujer indicada para él. Ahora que era toda una mujer de veintiséis años, frente a los treinta y dos de él, Sakura seguía sin saber lo que sentía por ella.

Los científicos de Clow S.A. aún no sabían cómo funcionaban exactamente los poderes de Sakura, pero habían catalogado y estudiado su caso largo y tendido y, a lo largo de los años, la habían ayudado a controlar sus violentos arrebatos.

Sakura era un iniciador de fuego. Era piroquinética. Una raza muy extraña y volátil, la verdad.

Habían pasado varios meses desde la última visita de Sakura al recinto de Clow S.A., y a Shaoran le pareció que estaba más guapa que nunca. Oh, cómo la deseaba. Nada ansiaba más que hundir la cara en su pelo castaño e inspirar profundamente su fragancia única. Pero aquél no era el momento; nunca encontraba el momento adecuado.

Sakura había tenido un accidente, por eso estaba allí. Estaba en el acuario, trabajando, cuando sucedió: un estallido de ardiente energía había hecho añicos más de una docena de peceras, haciendo que la gente saliera de allí despavorida. Habían pasado dos años desde su último accidente, y Sakura se sentía devastada porque hubiera vuelto a suceder. Creía, al igual que los científicos de Clow S.A., que había superado sus ataques de una vez por todas. Pero qué equivocados habían estado...

Unas cuantas pruebas para comprobar que su estado de salud fuera bueno y podría marcharse; Shaoran no tenía ni idea de cuándo volvería a verla, ni de si lo haría. Le partía el alma cada vez que la veía marcharse de Clow S.A., pero prefería dejarla marchar a contarle lo que sentía. No podía soportar la idea de que lo rechazara y, por ello, no se atrevía a decírselo.

Estaba seguro de que él no le caía demasiado bien a Sakura; claro que lo comprendía. Lo relacionaba con sus accidentes, pues sólo le veía en Clow S.A. y ella únicamente se pasaba por allí cuando tenía algún problema con sus poderes. Por mucho que le hubiera gustado, Shaoran no podía cambiar ese hecho.

Parecía tan frágil allí, bajo los electrodos y entre todo el equipo médico... Tras un espejo falso, Shaoran observaba cómo se quedaba quieta mientras los médicos la trataban, y no pudo evitar admirar su valentía.

Él mismo odiaba que médicos, científicos y demás le pincharan e incordiaran; nunca había sido capaz de quedarse igual de quieto que Sakura. Menos mal que era fácil controlar sus poderes, pues de lo contrario habría tenido que soportar mucho más a menudo ser objeto de estudio de los científicos de Clow S.A.

Sakura se sentó sobre la mesa, lo que le permitió a Shaoran echar un vistazo al hombro elegante y redondeado que sobresalía de la bata que le habían puesto. Se bajó con cuidado de la mesa mientras los que la rodeaban recogían, y se acercó al espejo.

Shaoran retrocedió un paso instintivamente, pese a que sabía que era imposible que le viera a través del espejo. Sakura levantó una mano por encima de los ojos y se apoyó contra el cristal; Shaoran sintió el peso de su mirada como si estuviera allí, en la misma habitación.

Sakura sonrió y a Shaoran el corazón le dio un vuelco; ¿sería posible que le estuviera viendo?

Uno de los médicos llamó a Sakura y ésta se apartó del espejo. Shaoran respiró hondo, aliviado, para volver a mirarla con renovado interés al ver que abrazaba a uno de los médicos.

Los celos le embargaron de pronto; apretó los puños con rabia al ver que Sakura se apartaba un poco para besar al hombre en la mejilla. El médico se llamaba Ryo; Shaoran se acordó de repente y juró darle su merecido. Apretó los dientes hasta que le dolieron y observó cómo volvían a separarse. Sakura recogió su ropa y se metió en el cuarto de baño a cambiarse. Shaoran se giró para salir del observatorio secreto, decidido a descubrir qué había entre el médico y su paciente. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la habitación que Sakura acababa de abandonar.

Ryo Kasehaya se sorprendió al ver que Shaoran hacía su entrada en la habitación.

Shaoran no se anduvo con rodeos:

—¿Ahora sales con Sakura?

—No, claro que no —respondió Ryo, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Shaoran señaló al espejo falso.

—Os he visto abrazándoos. Y besándoos —le acusó.

Ryo sacudió la cabeza.

—Relájate, Shaoran, sólo somos amigos.

Shaoran sintió que aflojaba los puños ligeramente.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó, cambiando de tema.

—Está bien. Un poco nerviosa, pero era de esperar.

—¿Alguna idea de qué puede haber desencadenado el ataque?

Ryo suspiró.

—Por desgracia, no. Nunca hemos sido capaces de determinar con precisión cómo se manifiestan sus habilidades, ni por qué. Puede haber sido por culpa del estrés, o por algún cambio en su dieta. Ni idea.

Sakura salió del cuarto de baño completamente vestida.

—Hola, Shaoran —dijo quedamente.

—Hola, Sakura. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sakura frunció los labios para evitar que le temblaran.

—Estoy bien.

Su perfecta mirada verde parecía cauta.

—Ya he hablado con el acuario. Clow S.A. pagará los daños ocasionados y se ha informado a los jefes de tu situación, aunque no estoy seguro de que se lo hayan creído. Sin embargo, están más que dispuestos a admitirte de nuevo en el trabajo en cuanto estés lista. Te tienen en muy buena consideración y, puesto que vamos a pagar los daños, no tomarán represalias legales contra ti.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya no puedo volver allí; podría volver a suceder. No puedo arriesgarme a ello.

—¿Y qué harás?

Sakura suspiró.

—Buscarme otro trabajo, supongo.

Shaoran respiró hondo.

—Siempre puedes quedarte aquí y trabajar con nosotros.

—¿Y convertirme en uno de vuestros supuestos vigilantes? No, gracias, Shaoran. Prefiero correr mis propios riesgos en el mundo real. Me gustaría aparentar que mi vida es _algo _normal.

—Pero, Sakura, no eres normal. —Se habría abofeteado a sí mismo por lo que acababa de decir—. Quédate aquí, con nosotros, con gente como tú. Aquí te comprendemos y podemos ayudarte.

—No, Shaoran. Estuve diez años tratando de vivir aquí y no funcionó. Siempre seré una anomalía, incluso aquí, en Clow S.A. Déjalo.

Shaoran frunció los labios y se rindió.

—¿Al menos te quedarás esta noche? Para que me quede tranquilo sabiendo que estás a salvo.

Sakura sonrió y el pulso de Shaoran se desbocó.

—Claro, Shaoran. Me gustaría, creo.

—Tienes el apartamento exactamente igual que lo dejaste la última vez.

—Gracias, Shaoran. Eres un cielo.

Shaoran estuvo a punto de fruncir el ceño; no quería que lo viera como "un cielo", joder.

—Gracias —murmuró.

Shaoran decidió demostrarle, antes de que se marchara, que era mucho, mucho más que un cielo.


	4. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Sakura Kinomoto entró en su apartamento de Clow S.A. y cerró la puerta tras ella, apoyándose contra la puerta con un suspiro profundo y sentido.

Shaoran estaba mucho más guapo que nunca. El pelo, castaño y brillante, empezaba a crecerle por el cuello, lo que le daba un aire desenfadado; lo único que necesitaba para completar el _look _era ponerse un pendiente dorado en la oreja. Y esos ojos color chocolate que parecían poder atravesarla por completo... el corazón le había dado un vuelco cuando le vio en la sala de observación, junto a Ryo.

No había estado preparada para verle; nunca estaba preparada para eso.

Llevaba enamorada de Shaoran desde los quince años, cuando él tenía veintiuno y se preparaba para reemplazar a su padre. Por aquel entonces le había parecido un caballero de brillante armadura; había disfrutado de cada minuto que habían pasado el uno en la compañía del otro. Era consciente de que no tenía ni idea de lo que sentía por él; de hecho, se había dado muchas molestias para asegurarse de que no se enterara.

Lo último que necesitaba Sakura era complicarse la vida así, con todos los problemas que ya tenía. Habría preferido no haberle visto el pelo a Shaoran; que le hubieran hecho las pruebas y haber salido de Clow S.A. pasando desapercibida, pero la había sorprendido. Siempre que iba a Clow S.A., Shaoran parecía estar cerca; era casi inquietante.

La imagen del acuario explotando le vino de pronto a la mente y gimió; creía haberse librado para siempre de esos accidentes. Ahora ya sabía que nada más lejos de la realidad. Aquel accidente había sido el peor de todos, pues había habido testigos y, pese a que no comprendían del todo lo que habían visto, todos sabían que ella había sido la causante.

Lástima. Le encantaba el trabajo del acuario.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, ante lo que Sakura pegó un brinco y un gritito de sorpresa. Se sacudió y abrió la puerta.

Sakura sintió que se le abrían demasiado los ojos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Shaoran? —preguntó, mientras él entraba en el apartamento y echaba un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Quería saber si necesitas comida o algo.

—Sólo voy a quedarme esta noche, me las apañaré con lo que haya por los armarios.

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que estuviste aquí, ¿no quieres algo de comida fresca?

Sopló para apartarse un rizo que le caía por la cara.

—Las latas de comida aguantan mucho tiempo.

Shaoran asintió y se sentó en el sofá, como si pensara quedarse un rato. Sakura se armó de valor para controlar el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca, esperando desesperadamente que no viera lo mucho que lo deseaba.

—Queremos que vuelvas a Clow S.A. —dijo suavemente.

Sakura se sentó en la silla que había frente al sofá. Las palabras de Shaoran hicieron que el corazón le diera un vuelco.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo quedarme aquí. Este sitio está... bueno, está muy alejado de lo que considero llevar una vida normal, que es lo único que he deseado siempre: llevar una vida normal en el gran mundo.

—Puedes llevar una vida normal aquí.

— ¿Y observar cómo pasa paciente tras paciente por estas paredes? No, gracias. He visto suficientes tipos raros como para cubrir varias vidas.

—No son raros, sólo tienen dones. Como tú.

—Lo mío no es un don —dijo entre dientes—, sino una maldición.

Shaoran la observó con esos magníficos ojos marrón intenso.

—No siempre lo consideraste una maldición.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo; éramos unos niños.

—Tú nunca has sido niña, Sakura —respondió Shaoran.

Y tenía razón. Desde el primer accidente, había sido más que una niña. Había madurado en un espacio de tiempo muy corto, y había sido un cambio completo. Al igual que todo lo demás, su vida había prendido fuego, y con ella su infancia. El hecho de que esos ojos marrón intenso la observaran tan de cerca hizo que le sudaran las manos y que se removiera en el asiento. Shaoran veía demasiado, sabía demasiado, en especial sobre ella. La miraba como si pudiera leerle el alma, conocer todos sus secretos y descubrir sus vergüenzas.

—Shaoran, no quiero pasar por esto esta noche; sólo quiero descansar e intentar olvidarme del día de hoy.

—No puedes limitarte a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, ¿sabes? ¿Cuántas veces has tenido que empezar tu vida de cero en el mundo real? No funcionó antes, ¿por qué insistes en volver a intentarlo?

Frustrada, Sakura se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

—Lo intentaré otro millón de veces si hace falta, hasta que lo consiga. Y, a la larga, lo conseguiré. Tengo que hacerlo.

—El mundo exterior no es el mejor lugar para la gente como tú y como yo. Necesitamos un lugar seguro, un hogar; y aquí, en Clow S.A., puedes tenerlo. Quédate, aquí estás a salvo.

—Shaoran, nunca he estado a salvo y, quedándome, pongo en peligro a vuestro personal y amigos. ¿No te acuerdas de lo que sucedió...?

—No vuelvas a sacar ese tema. Aquello fue un accidente, Sakura, podría haber sucedido en cualquier parte y momento.

—Prendí fuego al laboratorio donde estaban trabajando con Yue; si no llega a ser por la gruesa capa de piel de Yue, le habría herido de gravedad, puede incluso que le hubiera matado —señaló.

—Pero _tiene _la piel muy gruesa y no le hiciste nada.

—Lo sé, ¿pero qué pasará la próxima vez? ¿Puedes prometerme que no heriré a nadie la próxima vez? No creo que puedas —suspiró.

—Pondré a algunos de los médicos nuevos en tu equipo; te ayudarán a encontrar una cura —insistió Shaoran.

—Lo que soy no tiene cura. La muerte es la única capaz de acabar con este horrible poder que tengo.

— ¡No te atrevas a decir algo así! —rugió—. ¡No lo pienses si quiera! —Se tranquilizó un poco—. Mira, no tienes nada mejor que hacer, ¿por qué no pruebas y te quedas una temporada con nosotros?

— ¿Por qué insistes en que me quede aquí? —preguntó.

—Porque perteneces a este lugar.

—No pertenezco a ningún lugar —respondió, sin más.

—Perteneces a _este _lugar.

Sakura cerró los ojos; era la única forma que tenía de huir de la intensa mirada de Shaoran.

—Puede que lo intente.

—No lo intentes: hazlo —dijo.

Suspiró con fuerza.

—Venga, vale. Me quedaré. Pero sólo —levantó la mano al ver que Shaoran iba a hablar—, un par de días. Hasta que encuentre nuevo trabajo.

Shaoran asintió.

—Eso me dará tiempo para convencerte de que te quedes de una vez por todas.

Sakura se echó a reír.

— ¿Sabes? No estás poniéndome fácil el que me quede.

—La vida nunca es fácil. Lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Sakura se puso seria.

—Lo sé, pero a veces me gusta aparentar que sí lo es.

— ¿Acaso no nos pasa a todos?

Shaoran se puso en pie, se acercó a Sakura y le dio un suave y fraternal beso en la frente que hizo que a Sakura se le acelerara el pulso. Le colocó un mechón de pelo rebelde detrás de la oreja, le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

A Sakura le costó un buen rato recuperar el latido normal del corazón y que la respiración dejara de ser errática.


	5. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Dos días más tarde_

Shaoran las estaba pasando canutas para mantenerse alejado de Sakura; temía pasar demasiado tiempo con ella, pues no sabía de lo que era capaz. Temía que descubriera lo mucho que la deseaba.

Parecía tan frágil ahora, como si el último accidente le hubiera quitado todas sus fuerzas y voluntad. La piel de Sakura, que ya era delicada y pálida, era mucho peor ahora; sus preciosos ojos verdes tenían cercos oscuros debajo, y apenas había comido nada desde que Shaoran la mandó a su habitación. Los últimos dos días, en más de una ocasión había tenido que controlarse mucho para no ahuyentarla.

Sakura se pasaba los días en el laboratorio, dejando que los científicos la estudiaran lo mejor posible con la esperanza de que esta vez, al final, descubrieran el secreto que encerraban sus poderes. A menudo, Shaoran se obligaba a pasar por el laboratorio para mirarla y preguntarles a los técnicos en secreto por los progresos de la joven.

Por las noches, Sakura parecía no dormir nunca. El apartamento de Shaoran estaba a sólo dos puertas del de ella, y a menudo se encontraba pasando por delante de su apartamento para ver si veía luz por debajo de la puerta. Siempre había. Y, por los sonidos ahogados que le llegaban del interior del apartamento, Shaoran sabía que Sakura no dormía con las luces encendidas, sino que se paseaba de un lado a otro.

Shaoran deseaba poder hacer algo para ayudarla a superar el último revés, pero cada vez que se acercaba a ella lo suficiente como para ofrecerle su consuelo, se encontraba ansiando darle otro tipo de consuelo. No quería presionarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho, pero cada vez le costaba más apartarse de ella.

Ya sólo podía pensar en Sakura. Era incapaz de concentrarse en el trabajo, de comer, dormir o soñar sin pensar en ella; antes, solía bloquear los pensamientos relacionados con ella sumergiéndose en el trabajo, pero ahora la fascinación era tan fuerte que, por mucho que lo intentara, no conseguía pensar en otra cosa.

A lo mejor se debía también a que sus dos mejores hombres, Yue y Eriol estaban casados ya; Shaoran veía todos los días lo felices que eran en sus rostros brillantes y los de sus mujeres. Clow S.A. nadaba en el amor, pero a él le estaba volviendo loco; y todo porque no podía tener el objeto de sus deseos. Sakura era muy independiente: jamás dejaría que un bruto autoritario, tozudo y arrogante como él formara parte de su vida, y Shaoran lo sabía muy bien. Al parecer, la dicha del matrimonio no era para él.

Shaoran partió un lápiz con la mano y bajó la vista para observar las astillas de madera rota; así se sentía su corazón cada vez que veía a Sakura: astillado. Se preguntaba por qué no se habría limitado a dejar que volviera a salir al mundo. Al fin y al cabo, no quería quedarse en Clow S.A. Pero, por racional que sonase, sencillamente no podía dejarla marchar; esta vez no.

Tenía que haber un momento adecuado para contarle a Sakura lo que sentía por ella pero, si había habido alguno hasta ahora, Shaoran no lo había visto. Las pocas ocasiones en que la había visto esos últimos años era cuando había sufrido algún impacto duro; cuando estaba débil, tan frágil que parecía a punto de romperse, y él no era capaz de abrirle su corazón estando así.

Pero, ¿por qué? Sakura era mayorcita ya. Independiente a más no poder y terca como una mula, además; sabía cuidarse sólita. ¿Por qué no iba a enfrentarse a ella, a contarle qué le rondaba la mente y el corazón? En más de una ocasión, Sakura le había recordado que ya no era una niña. A lo mejor ya iba siendo hora de que dejara de tratarla como tal y se fijara en la mujer que llevaba dentro.

Shaoran se levantó de detrás de la mesa, cogió un trozo de menta del platito de caramelos que tenía sobre el escritorio y se lo metió en la boca. Sus caramelos preferidos siempre habían sido los de menta. Se encaminaba hacia la puerta cuando, de pronto, ésta se abrió.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, Shaoran —dijo Yue.

Shaoran le hizo una seña al hombre alto y musculoso para que se sentara en la silla que había frente a la suya.

— ¿Qué sucede, Yue?

—Acabo de enterarme de que, para evitar la bancarrota, Yang S.A. está a punto de sacar al mercado sus chips de mejora cerebral.

—Nadie los creerá y, pese a que lo hicieran, ¿crees que la gente estaría dispuesta a permitir que les incrustaran chips en el cerebro? Yo no.

—Yang S.A. no los está haciendo como mecanismos de control mental. Están tratando de atraer a los frikis de la tecnología y de los ordenadores llamándolos mecanismos de "mejora electrónica". Van a decir que son seguros y que potencian el poder cerebral.

—Dios, nada más lejos de la realidad. —Shaoran maldijo con fuerza.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto? —preguntó Yue.

—Hombre, no podemos dejar que saquen ese producto al mercado; iría contra los principios que defiende Clow S.A. —Shaoran se pasó una mano por la cara, frustrado—. ¿Qué esperan ganar con eso? El mundo no está listo aún para ese tipo de tecnología; dudo mucho que nadie esté preparado jamás para eso.

—Eso mismo pienso yo, ¿pero cómo los detenemos?

Shaoran respiró hondo.

—Llama a Eriol, tenemos que vernos. Trataremos de tomar una decisión juntos.

—Eriol y Tomoyo han salido esta noche; tendremos que esperar a mañana por la mañana.

Shaoran parecía sorprendido.

— ¿Ya es de noche? Pensaba que aún era por la tarde.

Yue se rió.

—Trabajas demasiado, Shaoran; llevas aquí encerrado todo el día, necesitas tomarte un respiro.

—No tengo tiempo de tomarme ningún respiro, y mucho menos ahora que Yang S.A. pretende salir al mercado.

—He oído que Sakura ha vuelto —dijo Yue deliberadamente.

—Así es —gruñó Shaoran.

—Puede que me pase por su apartamento a hacerle una visitilla —dijo Yue con sonrisa de pillo.

Shaoran apretó los dientes con fuerza.

—Estás casado, Yue. Ahora ya te está vetada.

Yue se rió a carcajadas.

—Siempre has sido de los celosos. Me basta con mencionar su nombre para que te me eches encima como un rottweiler. ¿Por qué no le dices de una vez por todas lo que sientes?

—Se lo diré a su debido tiempo; deja de intentar cabrearme.

Yue se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, pues no esperes para siempre, Shaoran, o la perderás.

—No lo haré. —Shaoran volvió a levantarse y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Te veré por la mañana, Yue. —E hizo un gesto para despedir al hombre.

Yue salió por la puerta.

—Adiós, jefe. —Se despidió con confianza y se dirigió hacia el apartamento que compartía con Nakuru, en lo más profundo del recinto de Clow S.A.

Shaoran observó cómo se marchaba con algo parecido al alivio; Yue veía demasiado de lo que Shaoran quería mantener oculto. Siempre había sido así, desde el momento en que el padre de Shaoran, Hien Li, acogió al solitario y derrotado niño bajo su ala protectora.

Shaoran estaba aún más decidido: le diría a Sakura lo que sentía; pero lo haría a su manera. Sólo esperaba que Sakura no huyera de él despavorida.

Sakura se dejó hundir en el cálido baño de burbujas; probablemente lo que más echara de menos de vivir en Clow S.A. fuera esa bañera extra grande. Se sentía como en el paraíso, sumergida en el agua caliente mientras las preocupaciones del día desaparecían con el vaho.

Le habían dado los resultados de las pruebas justo antes de retirarse para pasar la noche y, tal y como había sospechado, las pruebas no habían revelado nada acerca de por qué o cómo había tenido el accidente. Al parecer, la tecnología aún no estaba a la altura de las habilidades de una piroquinética; Sakura se preguntó si algún día lo conseguiría.

Frunciendo los labios con decisión, Sakura sacó una mano del agua y la sostuvo delante de la cara.

La empujó con la mente y deseó que el fuego que la quemaba por dentro, aun ahora, saliera fuera.

La mano dio un brinco, tras lo que una llama verde la consumió y se abrió paso por el brazo. Sakura sentía su calor, pero no le producía dolor alguno. Giró la mano hacia un lado y otro, observando cómo se hacían más y más grandes las llamas; cerró los ojos con fuerza ante el brillo de las llamas, que empezaban a lamerle la punta del pelo.

Antes de que pudiera perder el control, sumergió la mano en el agua; las llamas petardearon pero no se apagaron, pese a estar debajo del agua. Lo que sí hicieron, sin embargo, fue calentar el agua de la bañera con bastante rapidez. Sakura volvió a empujar la mano con la mente, imaginándose un ladrillo golpeando con fuerza la parte de su cerebro que controlaba el fuego; o que al menos lo controlaba en la medida de lo posible.

El fuego parpadeó y se apagó. Sakura volvió a levantar la mano delante de la cara, en busca de heridas, rojeces o cualquier prueba de lo que acababa de hacer, pero no encontró nada. Nunca encontraba nada. La piel de la mano estaba igual de limpia y sana que la de la otra mano; no había heridas, ampollas ni nada. Sakura suspiró con fuerza y volvió a recostarse en la bañera.

Se pasó una esponja por el vientre y el pecho, empapándose de jabón hasta que se quedó resbaladiza y blanca de la espuma de jabón. Se le endurecieron los pezones al entrar en contacto con el aire frio y los pechos flotaron en la superficie del agua como dos sandías enormes. Sakura bajó la vista para mirarse el cuerpo, pasando por los pechos, el vientre y más abajo, y frunció el ceño. No le vendría mal perder cuatro o cinco kilos, de eso estaba segura.

Aunque tampoco es que le importara demasiado. No estaba dispuesta a buscarse amante y, aunque lo hubiera estado, no debería importar demasiado su aspecto. Estaba sana, era fuerte, y eso debía bastarle para ser feliz. Si algún hombre mostraba interés por ella, debía pensar lo mismo.

Pero Sakura no era tonta. Sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba el mundo; que los hombres sólo buscaban que sus mujeres fueran perfectas. A la mierda con los hombres. ¿Qué sabían ellos de la belleza? Estaban demasiado ocupados provocando guerras y cometiendo delitos como para saber qué era la auténtica belleza.

Sakura se habría abofeteado con gusto por tener unas ideas tan negativas; no todos los hombres eran delincuentes sedientos de guerra. Sólo buena parte de ellos.

Se rió ante la idea y hundió la cabeza en el agua caliente. Contuvo el aire todo lo que pudo, girando la cabeza a un lado y otro para mojarse hasta el último mechón de pelo, y volvió a salir.

Se estremeció al ver a Shaoran, de pie, junto a la puerta.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —preguntó, salpicando el suelo de agua.

Shaoran paseó la vista por el cuerpo de Sakura, quien se alegró de estar prácticamente cubierta por la espuma de jabón. Se hundió más en el agua para asegurarse de cubrirse también los pechos.

—Llamé varias veces pero no me contestabas, y pensé que quizá te habrías escabullido para volver a casa —dijo.

Sakura frunció el labio.

—Vale, pues ya ves que sigo aquí. Por favor, Shaoran, vete. —Shaoran se metió en el cuarto de baño—. ¡Que te vayas, Shaoran! Me estoy dando un baño, ¿o no lo ves? —le señaló, aunque no era necesario.

Pero Shaoran no parecía querer marcharse. En lugar de ello, se acercó aún más, inclinándose por encima de la bañera como un gigantesco gato montés, hasta que tocó la bañera con la punta de los zapatos.

Sakura cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, para protegerse.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Shaoran?

— ¿Qué me pasa? —Shaoran soltó un suspiro largo y lento—. Te diré qué me pasa: que estás en la bañera, sin mí. No está mal para empezar.

Sakura volvió a estremecerse al ver que se metía en la bañera con ella, zapatos y ropa incluidos, y se inclinó hacia delante para sentarse a horcajadas sobre las piernas de ella, colocando las rodillas a cada lado de los muslos de Sakura, en el agua.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Algo que llevo años deseando hacer —dijo Shaoran, e inclinó la cabeza sobre la de ella.

Primero le beso la frente, luego la nariz y después, ¡oh, después!, la besó con ansias en los labios.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos mientras él la besaba; sintió los empujoncitos de la lengua de Shaoran en el labio inferior de ella y jadeó, permitiéndole entrar por completo. Shaoran se apoderó de su boca, apretando con más fuerza hasta que chocaron los dientes; metió la lengua entre los labios para juguetear con la de ella, introduciéndose cada vez más. Sakura cerró los ojos y el momento la arrastró con un maremoto de deseo escondido demasiado tiempo.

Shaoran le rodeó la cara con sus cálidas y húmedas manos, atrapándola en su beso. La tela de la camisa le rozaba los pezones sensibles, y la pana de sus pantalones le apretaba contra el vientre, sobre el montículo de su sexo, haciendo que se sintiera vulnerable y poderosa a la vez.

Con facilidad, la giró dentro de la bañera hasta que se quedó apoyada suavemente contra uno de los costados, de manera que los pechos quedaran perfectamente expuestos a él. Con la boca, se abrió paso por la mandíbula de Sakura, deslizándose por su garganta y hasta llegar a su pecho; la sujetaba con las manos mientras se metía un pezón en la boca, arrancándole un grito y un gemido. Los dientes de Shaoran entraron en juego, mordisqueándole suavemente la suave piel pero sin dejar de lamerla con su húmeda y cálida boca.

Paseó las manos por su cuerpo, pinchándola, jugueteando con ella; le pasó una mano por el pecho, apretando y presionándoselo hasta que sintió que le quemaba, mientras deslizaba la otra mano por el estómago y más abajo provocándola

El roce de los dedos de Shaoran en la raja de ella hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda entera, provocándole un gritito de placer. Shaoran la agarró con fuerza para que no se le escapara y la cubrió por completo con la palma de la mano, frotándola con erotismo. Soltó el pezón y le cubrió los grititos con la boca, mientras frotaba y empujaba contra el inflamado y necesitado clítoris de Sakura.

La joven se arqueó bajo él, abriendo más la boca ante el exigente beso, chupándole la lengua. Cuando le dejaba y metiéndosela a él en la boca cuando no. Levantó las piernas para rodearle la cintura, permitiéndole un mejor acceso a su coño dolorido y palpitante.

Shaoran introdujo el dedo más adentro, encontrando el placer total de Sakura y deslizando dos dedos larguísimos en el centro de su necesidad. Sakura gimió, sintiendo cómo le deslizaba los dedos en la humedad de su cuerpo y cómo las sensaciones la recorrían de pies a cabeza.

Se estremeció. Shaoran le chupó el labio inferior y curvó los dedos que mantenía dentro de su cuerpo, empujando con tal fuerza que sintió el eco de sus caricias en el vientre. El pelo de Shaoran le acariciaba el rostro como cientos de dedos; sus labios eran los más suaves que hubiera besado jamás; su sabor y olor la intoxicaban salvajemente, algo que nunca antes había experimentado...

Shaoran se retiró jadeando, abandonándola de pronto por completo. La observó con ojos pesados y Sakura luchó contra la urgencia de volver a cubrirse... era un poquito tarde para la modestia. Hasta ella lo sabía. Shaoran la miró de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose sobre los pechos y el coño, pero Sakura sintió que se sonrojaba y apartó la mirada.

—Lo siento —dijo Shaoran con voz suave y temblorosa, dándose cuenta de que debía de haberla asustado con su ardor... pese a que parecía ocultarlo bastante bien. Se levantó de la bañera, con la ropa empapada y chorreando en el suelo—. No he podido evitarlo.

—No te disculpes. —Hasta a ella le pareció haberlo dicho con voz ronca.

—No lamento haberlo hecho, sino el haberte sorprendido —aclaró, abrasándola con su mirada chocolateada—. Debería haber ido más despacio.

Shaoran se dio la vuelta y la dejó allí, sin palabras. Desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y el sonido que hacía al teletransportarse resonó en la habitación. Sakura se llevó las manos a los labios y sintió sus caricias aún ahí. Lo saboreó y olió. Su cuerpo recordaba las caricias de sus manos: los pezones duros y pulsantes, el coño húmedo y palpitante de deseo.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cuál era el siguiente paso? No sabía la respuesta a esas preguntas, y aquello le daba miedo.

Lo único que sabía era que deseaba que Shaoran la tocara y volviera a besarla. Se levantó de la bañera y fue a por la bata, decidida a volver a los brazos de Shaoran antes de que la tarde terminara.


	6. Capitulo 3

**LEER AQUÍ ANTES DE SEGUIR**

**En petición de mi cordial lectora Elfenixenlasllamas, aquí dejo una buena aclaración para quién tenga la duda: Clow S.A. es una mundialmente famosa organización de empresas concentradas en un mismo edificio, de la cual, Shaoran es el director general por herencia, ya que, su padre fue el anterior director y fundador de la organización. Su misión principal consiste en el estudio profundizado, por parte de médicos y científicos especializados y profesionales, sobre el origen, actividad y solución al descontrol; de los dones o poderes sobrenaturales de aquellas personas que poseen dichas habilidades especiales. Incluso el propio Shaoran tiene un don especial. Clow S.A., en general, es una mezcla de hospital, centro educativo y organización de oficinas. Así mismo, también cumple con las características de un refugio o internado para todos aquellos sujetos que, debido a sus "habilidades", no pueden o les cuesta trabajo vivir o adaptarse en el mundo "normal", sin causar problemas o daños a inocentes y/o personas ajenas. Esto último se debe a que, en su interior, posee casas o apartamentos donde ellos/as pueden vivir y llevar una "vida normal".**

**Y para dejarlo ya aclarado desde el principio, Yang S.A. es una organización de científicos malvados que pretenden sembrar el caos con las atrocidades a las que ellos llaman "inventos". Es el peor enemigo y competente de Clow S.A.**

**Espero a ver aclarado tu duda, chica. Y de paso a todo aquel o aquella que tampoco lo tuvo claro en un principio. Disfruten de la historia. Muchos besos.**

**Capítulo 3**

Shaoran se maldijo por haberse comportado como un loco. La había asustado... de eso estaba seguro. Sorprendido y horrorizado, sin duda alguna. ¡Joder con el deseo salvaje que sentía por ella! Ahora, probablemente Sakura no dejaría que volviera a acercarse a ella.

Se había comportado como un animal. Como un caradura. Se había aprovechado de su desnudez, de su vulnerabilidad y de lo sensible que estaba. Se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que había hecho en un momento de debilidad; ¿por qué no se había limitado a salir de allí cuando la vio en la bañera, consciente de que estaba bien, de que seguía en Clow S.A. y de que no se había vuelto a marchar?

Se habría dado de bofetadas; se lo tenía merecido. Y, sin embargo, una parte de él estaba absurdamente satisfecho de haber hecho lo que había hecho.

Sakura había respondido a sus caricias con los dedos poniéndose húmeda y resbaladiza; le había deseado, o al menos su cuerpo así lo demostraba.

Se paseó por el apartamento una y otra vez, estrujándose el cerebro en busca de una solución a este nuevo problema. Tenía que encontrar el modo de que le perdonara el haberse pasado de la raya. Tenía que volver a ganarse su confianza, por mucho que le costara. ¿Pero cómo? Cualquiera podría ver lo mucho que deseaba a Sakura, ¿cómo iba a convencerla de que no volvería a pasar nada igual cuando lo únicoque quería era repetirlo una y otra vez?

Oyó unos golpecitos en la puerta. Shaoran frunció el ceño, preguntándose quién podría ser, y abrió la puerta. No estaba de humor para recibir visitas.

Abrió la boca de par en par, sorprendido, al ver a Sakura allí, de pie, en bata, esperando a que abriera la puerta. Entró sin esperar a que la invitara a hacerlo, dándole con el hombro para pasar al ver que él no se apartaba.

Sakura le miró, absorbiéndole de arriba a abajo con la mirada; seguía llevando la ropa empapada de antes, y tenía el pelo despeinado de tanto haberse pasado las manos por encima.

—Te fuiste antes de que pudiéramos hablar —dijo.

Shaoran cerró la puerta y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre ella.

— ¿Qué sucede? —dijo, tratando en vano de parecer normal.

—Me dejaste algo nerviosa —dijo.

Shaoran se pasó la mano por la cara; olió la fragancia de sus dedos y gimió en silencio.

—Lo siento; no pretendía llegar tan lejos.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza de manera que el pelo castaño, largo y húmedo le cayó por los hombros.

Shaoran la miró directamente a los misteriosos ojos verdes y descubrió que no podía mentirle; ahora no.

—No, quería haber llegado más lejos aún —admitió con voz ronca—. Pero no sin tu consentimiento.

Sakura pareció dedicar unos minutos a pensar en sus palabras; luego, llevó las manos hacia la cintura de la bata y deshizo el nudo. Dejó caer la bata al suelo y se quedó de pie, delante de él, completamente desnuda, sin vergüenza ni miedo.

— ¿Te vale con este permiso?

Shaoran podría haberse ahogado del susto, de lo sorprendido que estaba por cómo se estaban desarrollando los eventos. No podía apartar la mirada del maravilloso y sexy cuerpo de Sakura. Sus pezones, grandes y rosados, cubrían unos pechos perfectos; la redondez del estómago suavizaba su mirada, y las interminables piernas le parecieron fuertes, rectas y orgullosas.

¿Dónde estaba la mujer frágil que todos creían que era?

Sakura se acercó a él despacio, hasta que le rozó la punta de los zapatos con la punta de los dedos.

—Pregunto que si con este permiso te vale...

Se inclinó hacia él.

A Shaoran le temblaban tanto las manos que no estaba seguro de poder tocarla sin asustarla apretó los dientes y se obligó a tranquilizarse. Sintió que Sakura le tomaba de las manos y se las colocaba sobre los pechos; gimió y se inclinó hacia ella.

Los pezones de Sakura se pusieron rígidos como piedras. Sakura respiró hondo y, al hacerlo, hinchó el pecho. Colocó las manos en los botones de la camisa de Shaoran, se los desabrochó rápidamente y le quitó la camisa para revelar unos hombros amplios y fuertes.

Shaoran la abrazó, presionando el pecho desnudo de ella contra el de él. Inclinó la cabeza sobre la de Sakura, lentamente, para darle tiempo a que se apartara si quisiera, y posó los labios sobre los de ella. Shaoran separó las manos por la espalda y el trasero de ella, apretándola con más fuerza contra él, tanto que no pudo ocultar la erección que le provocaba.

Con un gruñido, la levantó en brazos sin dejar de besarla. La llevó del cuarto de estar hacia su habitación en penumbra. Encendió la luz y la tumbó en la gigantesca cama de matrimonio. Se oyó un sonido hueco, el sonido que hacía cuando se teletransportaba, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba desnudo.

Sakura se deleitó viéndole: era altísimo, de miembros largos y musculosos; tenía un amplio torso que terminaba en una cintura pequeña, y piernas kilométricas y llenas de músculos. Apenas tenía vello en el cuerpo, salvo por el suave rastro de pelo que llegaba hasta la mata de vello oscuro que le cubría la polla.

¡Y su polla! Era gigantesca. Gruesa como la muñeca de ella, y larga... al menos veintidós centímetros, ¡puede incluso que más! Y sobresalía hacia delante como una manguera de bombero. Sakura alargó la mano hacia ella, envolviéndola con manos amorosas. Shaoran soltó aire con fuerza y le agarró las manos; no las apartó inmediatamente, por lo que Sakura pudo sacudírsela no una, sino tres veces, antes de que por fin Shaoran se deshiciera de ella.

—Con calma —le susurró, besándola suavemente las orejas y el cuello.

Pero Sakura llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando a que llegara ese momento.

—No, ve más rápido —le exigió—. No veo el momento de tenerte, diablillo —jadeó.

Los labios de Shaoran pasearon por la garganta de Sakura hasta el hueso de la clavícula para, después, llegar a los pechos. Se metió uno de los pezones en la boca, sirviéndose de los dientes hasta que el pezón se volvió duro en su boca. Hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón, y el sonido que hacía al succionar llenó los oídos de ambos e incrementó su ardor.

Las manos de Shaoran se movían por el cuerpo de Sakura con una experiencia que hizo que a ésta le diera vueltas la cabeza. La acarició con la punta de los dedos, desde el cuello hasta las rodillas, sin perderse nada entre medias. Tiró de los pezones, acarició la hinchazón de su vientre y jugueteó entre sus piernas antes de acariciarle los muslos y abrirle las piernas.

Sakura jadeó y puso las manos en la cabeza de Shaoran, aferrándose a su pelo con fuerza mientras él bajaba con sus besos, consciente de lo que pretendía hacer, temiéndolo y ansiándolo al tiempo.

El primer roce de la lengua de Shaoran en el clítoris de ella le arrancó un gritito de sorpresa y éxtasis. Cuando la abrió con los dedos para que hacer más hueco para la boca, Sakura se resistió, atrayendo la cara de Shaoran más hacia ella al hacerlo. Sus labios encontraron el clítoris y la chupó con la misma ansia con que le había succionado antes los pezones. La lamió, pasando la lengua una y otra vez por la parte más sensible hasta que Sakura se encontró tirándole desesperadamente del pelo, presa de la pasión.

Trazó el recorrido de besos de vuelta hacia arriba y se acomodó entre sus piernas, momento que aprovechó Sakura para rodearle con las piernas, entrelazando los tobillos a la espalda, y frotar su húmedo y palpitante coño contra la punta de la polla.

Shaoran jadeó y se colocó en la raja de ella. La miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Obsérvame.

Sakura bajó la vista y le observó mientras se cogía la polla y la frotaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la raja. La deslizó en el valle donde aguardaba su agujero de placer, vacío y abandonado sin él. Apretó contra ella con fuerza, metiéndole la cabeza redonda y gruesa sin apenas esfuerzo.

Se deslizó dentro, sintiéndose como en casa y metiéndosela hasta las pelotas; la empaló con su polla gruesa, estirándola hasta límites insospechados. Sakura sintió que dos lágrimas le resbalaban por la sien y se aferró con fuerza a él para que no las viera. Shaoran gruñó con fuerza y se acomodó con más peso sobre ella.

Tensó los músculos del trasero al empezar a empujar dentro y fuera de ella, suavemente al principio para, después, hacerlo cada vez con más fuerza. Cada empellón le arrancaba un gritito a Sakura, pero no de dolor, sino de pasión. Le sentía tan dentro de su cuerpo que el corazón le funciono erráticamente. Le llegó hasta lo más hondo de su ser, no tenía dudas de ello.

Era muy grueso, y largo. Jamás habría imaginado que fuera así de masivo.

Sakura sintió los primeros indicios del orgasmo con cierta sorpresa; nunca antes se había corrido sin la ayuda de un vibrador o de sus propios dedos, nunca habría imaginado que fuera posible correrse sólo con el movimiento de la verga de Shaoran dentro de ella, pero así era.

Se le tensó el cuerpo al empezar a temblar. Dejó caer las manos sobre la cama y las apretó en un puño. Gritó, y Shaoran disfrutó oyéndola pero sin dejar de besarla. Empujó con más fuerza dentro de ella, levantándole las piernas aún más por encima de la cadera para así poder deslizarse mejor en ella,

Un éxtasis inimaginable le recorrió el cuerpo y útero; se sentía como si la luz brillara en su cabeza, dedos y pies. Estaba ardiendo. ¡_Estaba _ardiendo!

Sakura jadeó y trató en vano de apagar las llamas que ya habían empezado a comerle los brazos. Las llamas desaparecieron, pero no antes de haber dejado unos agujeros en el edredón que había debajo de ellos.

O Shaoran no se había dado cuenta, o no le importaba lo más mínimo, pues incrementó el ritmo de los empellones. Movía las caderas entre las piernas de Sakura como si fuera un martillo eléctrico; cogió un pezón con una mano y el clítoris con la otra y se puso a acariciarle las dos partes al tiempo. Sakura se arqueó con fuerza y volvió a correrse.

Le ordeñó la polla con los músculos y, con un gemido, Shaoran abandonó la lucha y se corrió con fuerza dentro de ella; su semen caliente y cremoso la llenó hasta desbordarla, empapando los dos cuerpos con su esencia. Shaoran apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, al lado de la de ella, jadeando en busca de aire.

— ¿He sido demasiado brusco? —le preguntó suavemente.

Sakura lo envolvió de nuevo con sus brazos, hundiendo la polla más adentro de su humedad.

—No, para nada —le aseguró.

Él se apartó un poco y la miró con los ojos marrones, brillantes e intensos. Le pasó el pulgar por los labios y ella sacó la lengua para saborearle. Sabía a ella.

—Llevo siglos queriendo hacer esto —admitió Shaoran.

—Yo también. —Sonrió.

—Te quiero —le susurró, y la sonrisa de Sakura desapareció.

—No es cierto, no digas eso —dijo, apartándose de él, jadeando cuando la verga de Shaoran salió de dentro de ella y poniéndose en pie.

—Es cierto que te quiero —insistió, sin hacer nada por detenerla cuando empezó a vestirse con la ropa húmeda de él.

—No digas eso —gritó, e inmediatamente se tranquilizó—: No necesito que me quieras para que me folles.

Shaoran apretó los dientes.

—No me refería a eso...

—Ya sé a qué te referías. Déjalo, ¿vale? No me quieres. Sólo estás... encoñado, nada más. Son las hormonas.

—No son las hormonas, y lo sabes muy bien —gruñó.

Sakura salió de la habitación sin decir nada más, pero Shaoran se teletransportó para ponerse en su camino hacia la puerta.

—No te vayas así —la advirtió.

—No uses esa mierda de aparecer y desaparecer conmigo, Shaoran. —Levantó una mano y soltó una llamarada verde por los dedos—. ¿Acaso has olvidado que estamos en igualdad de condiciones?

—No me harías daño —la regañó con dulzura, apartándole la mano sin prestar atención a la llama que salió y se apagó—. Así no. —Sakura apartó la mirada de los ojos de él—. ¿Por qué no quieres que diga que te quiero?

Sakura se llevó las manos a las orejas en un gesto infantil que incluso ella sabía que no servía de nada.

—No me quieres —insistió.

Shaoran la taladró con la mirada.

—Te lo demostraré.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no quiero que me lo demuestres. No quiero que me quieras. Como vuelvas a decirlo, no volveré a dormir contigo.

—Nunca has dormido conmigo.

—Cierto. Te he follado. Ahí lo tienes, ¿son lo suficientemente bastas esas palabras? —exigió con cabezonería, alargando el brazo para abrir la puerta.

—Sabes que eso no es lo que quiero oír. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar el hecho de que de verdad me importas?

—Oh, no dudo que te importe. Pero no me quieres.

Shaoran apretó los dientes con tal fuerza que oyó cómo rechinaban.

— ¿Por qué te comportas así?

—Porque tengo que hacerlo —dijo suavemente, y lo rodeó con determinación—. Te veré más tarde, Shaoran. —Abrió la puerta y salió.

Shaoran la siguió, sin importarle el hecho de que estaba desnudo.

—No seas así, Sakura —la llamó.

Ella echó a correr y llegó a su apartamento en un tiempo récord, cerrando la puerta tras de sí como si con ello fuera a mantenerlo apartado. Se apoyó contra la puerta y soltó un sollozo roto y desesperado.

¿Qué acababa de hacer?


	7. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Sakura se negó a ver a Shaoran los dos días siguientes, quien se pasaba cada media hora para llamar a su puerta y pedirle que le dejara pasar. Podría haberse teletransportado dentro de la habitación, pero no parecía tener intención de hacerlo por muy desesperado que estuviera por verla. La visitaba una y otra vez, sin descanso y sin darse por vencido.

Se habría marchado a casa, pero algo la mantenía allí. No sabía qué era, aunque era más fuerte que sus ganas de dejar Clow S.A. y a Shaoran atrás.

No podía huir de él; no así. Apenas podía soportarse a sí misma, tal y como estaban las cosas, y se veía incapaz de soportar añadir el abandono a su lista de transgresiones.

¿Por qué se había apartado así de su declaración de amor? Tenía una ligera idea. Le avergonzó haberlo amado desde que era niña para ahora, cuando le daban la oportunidad, dar marcha atrás al ver la verdad. Pero Sakura no podía estar con nadie, por desesperadamente que quisiera.

Era peligroso estar con ella; siempre existía el riesgo de que tuviera otro accidente y matara a quien estuviera con ella en ese momento. No podía arriesgarse a ello.

Oh, pero cómo lo deseaba.

No podía jugar con la vida de Shaoran de esa forma, por mucho que le quisiera.

Había estado a punto de tener un ataque estando en la cama con él. Le había costado mucho apagar las llamas que le lamían los brazos en dirección a Shaoran. No podía, _no quería, _imaginarse qué pasaría si tuviera un accidente en sueños, dormida al lado de él.

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que tuvo un accidente en sueños, pero sabía que eso no significaba nada. Había creído que los accidentes se habían terminado y mira lo equivocada que había estado. Pero ahora sabía que tenía que alejarse del único hombre con el que había hecho el amor nunca, para poder mantenerlo a salvo.

Sakura no sería capaz de vivir consigo misma si hería a Shaoran; sencillamente, no podría soportarlo.

El segundo día de aislamiento silencioso, oyó que llamaban a la puerta y supo que no era Shaoran.

Abrió para encontrarse a Yue, de pie, al otro lado de la puerta y esperando pacientemente. Yue siempre había tenido paciencia. Normalmente le tranquilizaba verle, pero hoy sólo quería librarse de él. No quería que la aleccionaran, y Yue era muy bueno dando lecciones.

—Tenemos una reunión —le dijo.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y eso?

—Yang S.A. Están tramando algo; algo gordo. Nos gustaría mucho que vinieras y nos ayudaras.

— ¿Quién está en la reunión?

—Shaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, su mujer, y Nakuru, la mía.

Hizo una mueca de dolor, sintiéndose culpable.

—Lo siento, aún no he ido a conocer a tu mujer. Debe de creer que soy la persona más antipática del mundo...

—Lo entiende. Le he contado que crecimos juntos, y le he dicho lo de tus poderes. Nakuru también tiene poderes únicos; sabe que necesitas algo de tiempo para ti misma.

Sakura soltó un suspiro pesado.

—Supongo que podría ir; tampoco estoy haciendo nada más.

Yue sonrió.

—No te preocupes. Shaoran no montará ninguna escenita delante de todos.

Sakura hizo una mueca.

— ¿Acaso sabes todo lo que sucede aquí, Yue?

Él se rió.

—Eso intento, así me ahorro muchas explicaciones, ¿no crees?

Sakura le ignoró.

—Dame cinco minutos y estaré lista, ¿de acuerdo?

Yue asintió y dejó que cerrara la puerta. Le oyó silbar mientras ella se arreglaba para acudir en condiciones a una reunión de Clow S.A.

Shaoran sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco al ver entrar a Sakura. Llevaba dos días tratando de verla, pero ella no le había dejado. Pero ahora entraba con Yue y, si Shaoran hubiera sido algo más estúpido, se habría puesto celoso. Lo único que le impedía estallar contra su amigo era que Yue estaba felizmente casado y fuera del mercado de las novias.

Lo primero que hizo Yue fue presentársela a su mujer mientras todos se reunían en torno a la mesa de Shaoran. Sakura sonrió, con un aspecto aún más adorable que nunca, y le tendió la mano a Nakuru. Luego, le presentaron a Eriol, y a Tomoyo, su mujer, lo que le concedió a Shaoran el tiempo suficiente para esconder sus rasgos tras una máscara inexpresiva. No quería que nadie se enterara de lo que sucedía entre Sakura y él.

Aunque, al parecer, todo el mundo lo sabía: Clow S.A. no era tan grande, después de todo, y las noticias volaban. En especial en lo referente a Shaoran. Por la forma en que sus amigos le miraban, Shaoran se dio cuenta de que éstos ya sabían lo de su escarceo, y la causa del mismo.

Sakura se negaba a mirarle. Se sentó en una silla que le ofreció Eriol y esperó a que la reunión empezara.

Shaoran se aclaró la garganta.

—Vale, vayamos directos al grano. Nos ha llegado el rumor de que Yang S.A. va a sacar los chips de incremento cerebral al mercado.

Sakura se sorprendió antes de mirarle, por fin.

— ¿Qué chips?

Shaoran la miró fijamente a los ojos, sin ganas de apartarse.

Yue, presintiendo que se avecinaba tormenta, le tomó el relevo:

—Yang S.A. ha creado unos microchips que se fijan al cuero cabelludo. El chip envía electrones al cerebro a través del cuero cabelludo y, supuestamente, mejoran la capacidad motora y el poder del cerebro. Supongo que, en cierta medida, eso hacen, aunque también ocasionan daños cerebrales masivos e incluso hemorragias, en algunos casos.

—Dios mío —exclamó Sakura—. ¿Y cómo van a conseguir la aprobación del gobierno para una atrocidad así?

—No lo sabemos; a lo mejor no la tienen. Pero lo que sí sabemos es que hay que mantener al público lejos de esos chips. Sería un desastre en más de un sentido —dijo Shaoran.

— ¿Y cómo esperáis impedirlo? —preguntó Nakuru.

Eriol, un hombre extremadamente alto con gabardina negra, habló:

—Sabemos dónde fabrican los chips. Podemos asaltar el recinto y destruir la tecnología.

Yue se pasó la mano por la cabeza.

— ¿Y cómo sugieres que lo hagamos?

—Esperaremos a la noche. Que Nakuru utilice su poder para cortar la corriente del recinto, así el resto podremos colarnos con lanzallamas y prender fuego al lugar.

A Sakura, que sabía muy bien cómo trabajaban los vigilantes de Clow S.A., no le sorprendió oír aquella sugerencia.

—Yo podría ayudaros.

Shaoran sacudió la cabeza.

—Vosotras no vais —dijo, mirando también al resto de mujeres.

Sakura se levantó de un salto.

—No puedes impedir que vaya.

—Ni yo —dijo Tomoyo, poniéndose detrás de ella.

Nakuru se las unió.

—Vamos todos.

Eriol se echó a reír.

Yue frunció el ceño.

Shaoran apretó los dientes y miró a Sakura directamente a los ojos.

—Vale, podéis venir las tres. Oye, ¿por qué no invitamos también al resto de Clow S.A.? ¡Hagamos una fiesta allí!

—Cállate, Shaoran —dijo Eriol, sonriendo—. Cede por una vez sin ofrecer resistencia.

Shaoran se pasó la mano por el cabello castaño y despeinado.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Ni yo —concedió Yue.

—Votémoslo —sugirió Tomoyo.

Shaoran suspiró.

—No hace falta votar nada. Oh, Dios. Vale. Vosotras ganáis. Lo haremos esta noche, cuando menos gente haya alrededor. Pero —advirtió—, una vez dentro seguiréis todos mis órdenes. No quiero que ocurra ningún accidente, ¿estamos?

Sakura sabía que no se refería a ella, pero aun así le dolía escuchar esas palabras. Podía controlar sus poderes hasta cierto punto... después, no era más que cuestión de suerte. No podía garantizar el éxito en aquella empresa, pero al menos podría intentarlo. Y eso haría.

—Tenemos que destruir el laboratorio entero para librarnos de todos los documentos de lo que hayan investigado con esos chips; aun así, eso no nos garantiza que no vayan a volver a intentarlo en el futuro, en cuanto sus científicos fabriquen otros nuevos —dijo Yue.

—Yo puedo hacer eso —dijo Sakura con suavidad.

— ¿Estás segura? —Yue buscó una respuesta en sus ojos.

—Sí —respondió con firmeza—. Pero después de eso... no puedo prometer nada.

Yue asintió. Estaba más que familiarizado con lo volátil e impredecible que podían ser los poderes de la joven.

—Intentaremos mantenernos fuera de tu camino.

—Vale, la reunión ha sido fácil —dijo Eriol, guiñándole un ojo a su mujer—. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

—Nos reuniremos en el aparcamiento a las once, para llevar a cabo nuestros planes. Confío en haber entrado y vuelto a salir de allí a medianoche —dijo Shaoran con decisión.

—Es un poco ajustado, ¿no crees? —Yue frunció el ceño.

—Tenemos que hacerlo rápido. No quiero que nadie se entretenga; no podemos estar por ahí una vez destruidos los chips.

—Tiene razón —señaló Sakura—. Y cuanta menos gente sepa que nosotros estamos detrás del golpe, mejor.

—Hasta esta noche, pues. —Eriol se despidió con un movimiento de mano y tomó a su mujer del brazo; prácticamente la arrastró fuera de la habitación.

Yue le siguió los pasos. Metió el brazo en el de su mujer y se marcharon.

—Esta noche a las once —dijo.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia Sakura y Shaoran, y desaparecieron, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras ellos.

Sakura se quedó petrificada, con ganas de quedarse pero también de salir de allí.

Shaoran la observó largo y tendido.

—Ni se te ocurra marcharte —gruñó al final.

—Tengo que ir a descansar si quiero ser útil esta noche —dijo débilmente.

Los ojos de él se encendieron.

— ¿Qué te parece el que me seas útil a mi ahora?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Retrocedió con cautela.

El rostro de Shaoran se endureció, impasible.

— Quítate la ropa —le ordenó—. _Ya mismo._


	8. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Sakura retrocedió hacia la puerta, pero no tenía ningún sentido huir. Shaoran se teletransportó para ponerse en su camino y bloquearle la salida, lejos de la ardiente pasión que le encendía los ojos. Sakura se volvió y allí estaba él, delante de ella de nuevo.

—Para ahora mismo, Shaoran.

—Si miras dentro de ti, te darás cuenta de que no quieres que pare. _Nunca. _Ahora... la ropa.

Shaoran cogió el borde del jersey de Sakura y se lo quitó por encima de la cabeza antes de que ésta pudiera protestar, dejando el sujetador de encaje a la vista de su hambrienta mirada. Sakura tiró del jersey y trató de volver a ponérselo, así que Shaoran se lo quitó y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación.

—Quítate el resto de ropa o te la quito yo —dijo con voz áspera.

—Deja de comportarte como un bruto —gruñó ella.

Los ojos de Shaoran se oscurecieron visiblemente.

—No me estoy comportando como un bruto... _lo soy. _Deberías recordarlo siempre.

Sakura sintió que un torrente líquido le resbalaba por las piernas.

—No pienso acostarme contigo en este despacho. Podría venir alguien y...

—No va a venir nadie. Y si lo hicieran... ¿de verdad te importaría tanto tener público?

Sakura se estremeció. Se llevó las manos a la espalda y se desabrochó el sujetador. Observó cómo Shaoran se lamía los labios, sin perderse ni uno sólo de sus movimientos. Pinzó el sujetador con dos dedos y lo dejó caer al suelo. Shaoran lo siguió con la mirada para enseguida volver a devorarle los pechos con los ojos.

—Tienes los pezones más bonitos que haya visto nunca —dijo—. Y los más dulces. Podría pasarme el día entero chupándotelos. —Dio un paso adelante y puso las manos bajo el borde de la falda que llevaba Sakura; se la levantó para dejar a la vista unas braguitas blancas de algodón—. Tu coño es tan dulce, tan jugoso... y tan prieto.

Hundió los dedos en la goma de las braguitas y la acarició con erotismo. Provocándola.

Sus ojos castaño oscuro eran ahora casi negros. Inclinó la cabeza y apoyó la frente contra la de ella.

—La última vez, cuando me dejaste, tenía sangre en la polla —le susurró. Le lamió suavemente las cejas—. ¿Eras virgen, Sakura mía?

Sakura se tensó.

— ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? —trató de cambiar de tema.

Shaoran levantó una esquina de la boca en una sonrisa.

—Sabes muy bien qué tipo de pregunta es. Ahora quiero la verdad: ¿eras virgen?

— ¿Y qué si lo era? — dijo Sakura con orgullo—. Ya no lo soy.

Shaoran cerró los ojos, saboreando sus palabras. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, la miró con cierta satisfacción.

— ¿Soy el único que ha tocado nunca tus preciosos pechos? ¿Soy el primero en tocar tu húmedo y tórrido coño?

Sakura resopló.

—No seas tan engreído. ¿Y qué si eres el primero? —Sintió que ardía por dentro—. En cualquier caso, no serás el último —mintió.

Shaoran abrió los ojos con fuerza, con furia casi. La empujó contra la pared y le arrancó las braguitas en un único movimiento; le subió la falda por encima de la cintura y se colocó entre las piernas abiertas de Sakura. Se frotó contra ella, apretando la erección con fuerza contra el vientre y el coño de la mujer.

—No me digas esas cosas, Sakura, o terminaré creyéndomelo —le susurró, la suavidad de sus palabras contrastando con la fuerza con que le agarraba de los brazos. Levantó una mano para agarrarle una mata de pelo; se envolvió en la muñeca los largos rizos de su melena, obligándola a estarse quieta mientras la miraba—. Ahora eres mía, Sakura. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Sakura sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba.

— ¿Y quién ha dicho que quiera volver atrás? —Le observó fijamente, en busca de algún indicio además del enfado—. Me gusta no ser virgen.

—Sabes a qué me refiero. Eres mía. De nadie más. Nos casaremos en cuanto podamos.

— ¡Y una mierda! — explotó, tratando en vano de apartarse de él, pese a que era imposible y apenas parecía apreciar sus esfuerzos—. No me casaré contigo ni en broma.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó—. Te gusta que te folle, de eso estoy seguro. —Se inclinó hacia la oreja de ella. Deslizó uno de los dedos por la raja del coño, en busca de su clítoris—. Ya estás húmeda y pegajosa para mí. No puedes negar que te sientes atraída por mí.

Sakura se retorció contra la mano de él, impotente ante la oleada de placer que amenazaba con recorrerla.

—Me encanta follarte, y a ti también, así que, ¿por qué no cierras el pico y me la metes de una vez?

—Nada me gustaría más —gruñó. Movió las manos hacia la cremallera de los vaqueros y los desabrochó para sacar la pesada y ampulosa verga—. Mírala, llora de deseo por ti —le susurró.

Era cierto. En la cabeza del pene se había formado una lágrima solitaria que resbalaba por la corona y a lo largo de la verga.

— ¿Estás lista para aprender a hacerme una mamada? —le preguntó con suavidad.

Estremeciéndose de deseo, Sakura asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada. Shaoran volvió a ponerle las manos en los hombros y la empujo hacia abajo. Sakura cayó de rodillas delante de él. La verga de Shaoran, gruesa y larga, se movió como una varita mágica hacia la boca de Sakura. Shaoran le puso las manos en la cabeza y, con suavidad pero exigentemente, le empujó la cara hacia la polla.

—Abre la boca. Mucho —le ordenó, mirándola desde lo alto.

Sakura besó delicadamente la cabeza del pene y lamió la lágrima que caía. Era un sabor salvaje, como el de la lluvia en verano y el néctar dulce. Nunca habría imaginado que pudiera saber tan bien.

Apretó los dedos en la comisura de los labios de ella, quien abrió la boca todo lo que pudo.

—Cuidado con los dientes —dijo, antes de deslizarle la cabeza asaetada por los labios y dentro de la boca.

Sakura abrió más la boca y él se la metió más adentro, hasta tocarle la campanilla.

La rodeó con la lengua, saboreando su masculinidad. Se la chupó, con cuidado al principio y más fuerte después. Shaoran gruñó y le apartó el pelo de la cara, para ver mejor lo que hacía. La verga había desaparecido casi por completo dentro de la ansiosa boca de Sakura, y Shaoran gimió ante la imagen de la mujer ahí, contra él.

Sakura le cogió los testículos con las manos, masajeándoselos lentamente. Enseguida aprendió la técnica: le chupaba la polla con la boca mientras masajeaba con sus pelotas. Shaoran se estremeció contra ella.

—No, para —dijo, apartándola.

Pero Sakura no quería parar. Se aferró a la verga, tragándosela hasta el fondo. Shaoran gritó, dio otros tres empellones fuertes con la cadera contra el rostro de Sakura y descargó su dulce carga en la garganta. Sabía maravillosamente bien. Se bebió cada una de las gotas que le dio y le lamió en busca de más.

Shaoran la levantó en brazos. Sakura le envolvió la cintura con las piernas de manera que la polla, sorprendentemente gruesa, se deslizó dentro de ella con fuerza. Sakura contuvo la respiración ante la ardiente y pesada necesidad de tenerle dentro; su cuerpo, que ya estaba húmedo de deseo, se volvió aún más húmedo, hasta que los cuerpos de los dos quedaron empapados de sus jugos.

El sonido que hacían sus cuerpos cuando empezó a moverse dentro de ella les llenaban los oídos. Sakura gimió y le rodeó con los brazos y las piernas. Shaoran la levantó más para después empujar con fuerza dentro de ella.

Shaoran entraba y salía del cuerpo de ella a golpe de cadera. La levantó un poco más y buscó el pezón con la boca. Utilizó los dientes para mordisquearla suavemente, dejándole la marca después. Sakura se estremeció y le montó como a un semental, saltando con facilidad arriba y abajo, por la polla, empalándose una y otra vez.

El clítoris de Sakura rozaba contra el vello del sexo de él, y pronto estuvo inflamado y palpitando. A cada empellón de él, el clítoris de Sakura cantaba de éxtasis. Shaoran incrementó la fuerza de los empellones y Sakura sintió que el coño se encogía, una, dos veces, hasta encontrarse en la cima de la pasión.

Gritó, saltando y aferrando el coño contra él, que la sostenía con sus brazos fuertes, sin dejarla marchar y permitiéndole encontrar, por fin, el placer.

Shaoran soltó un gemido fuerte y profundo y se corrió dentro de ella. Su semen la quemaba por dentro y la llenaba hasta desbordarla. Sakura volvió a gritar y se dejó caer contra élsin fuerzas. Su cuerpo, empapado de sudor, se estremecía por el repentino frescor del aire. Shaoran bombeó una y otra vez dentro de ella, exprimiendo hasta la última gota y vaciándose por completo dentro de ella antes de caer de rodillas, sujetándola aún y jadeando en busca de aire.

—Te casarás conmigo, Sakura —le dijo. Sakura se apartó de su abrazo y recogió su ropa que estaba esparcida por el suelo, para vestirse en silencio—. No puedes ignorarme para siempre —le señaló—. Y no pienso cambiar de idea.

—Deja de decir esas cosas, Shaoran. No puedes decirlo en serio. Tú y yo somos muy diferentes.

—Los opuestos se atraen, ¿no lo sabías?

—Ni siquiera somos opuestos. Tú tienes aquí montada tu vida, en Clow S.A., como debe ser. No quiero formar parte de ella.

—Antes te encantaba vivir aquí— —Se recompuso y se abrochó los pantalones, observándola.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Es cierto. Pero cuando estuve a punto de herir a Yue me di cuenta de lo peligroso que era quedarme aquí, donde podía herir, e incluso matar, a tanta gente si me ocurría algún accidente. Tú y yo jamás podremos estar juntos aquí.

—No lo sabes.

Sakura asintió.

—Sí que lo sé.

—Te quiero —dijo, casi con cansancio.

—No, no es cierto. —Sakura apretó los dientes.

—Deja ya de ser tan tozuda. —Se pasó una mano frustrada por la cabeza—. Y admite de una vez que tú también sientes algo por mí.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de tranquilizar el corazón que le latía desbocado.

—No, Shaoran.

—Hay tanto entre nosotros...

—No. Sólo hemos tenido sexo un par de veces, nada más.

Shaoran gruñó.

—No era sólo sexo, y lo sabes.

Claro que lo sabía. Y eso hacía que fuera aún más complicado mantenerse firme en su decisión; pero tenía que hacerlo. Por su propia seguridad, y por la de él.

—Déjalo, Shaoran.

—Lo dejaré por ahora, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que admitirlo, y cuando lo hagas buscare al cura más cercano y me casaré contigo en el acto.

Sakura se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Siempre fuiste de los persistentes.

—Es gracioso ver que algunas cosas no cambian nunca.

Se apartó para dejarla pasar y Sakura se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin atreverse a volver la vista atrás. Se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—Lo siento, Shaoran. Simplemente, no puedo darte lo que buscas.

Cerró la puerta y sintió que algo en su interior se cerraba también. Aunque sus sentimientos no importaban; lo único que importaba era que Shaoran y el resto de los de Clow S.A. estuvieran a salvo. Tras la misión de aquella noche, se aseguraría de que así fuera.

Ya iba siendo hora de que volviera a casa.


	9. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6

Aquella noche, los seis se reunieron en el aparcamiento de Clow S.A. y subieron al Explorer de Yue. Apenas llevaban armas; las personas con dones como ellos casi nunca las necesitaban. Eriol llevaba dos gigantescos revólveres y Shaoran una Beretta, pero poco más; aquello debería bastar. Al fin y al cabo, no iban a matar a nadie, sólo a destruir parte de una propiedad.

Sakura se sentó en el asiento de atrás del todo, con Nakuru. Eriol y Tomoyo iban en la siguiente fila de asientos, y Shaoran y Yue delante.

—Me han dicho que eres piroquinética —dijo Nakuru.

—Así es —respondió Sakura quedamente.

—Qué pasada.

— ¿Qué poderes tienes tú? —preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

—Interfiero en las ondas electromagnéticas. Puedo freír prácticamente cualquier pieza eléctrica con la que me tope. Al principio las pasé canutas para controlarlo: hacía estallar todas las bombillas de casa, encendía y apagaba la televisión con la mente... ya sabes, cosas así. Pero los científicos de Clow S.A. inventaron este brazalete y con eso consigo controlar mis poderes.

—Conmigo no han sido capaces de encontrar nada que me ayude a controlar el mío.

Nakuru le pasó una mano por los hombros a Sakura con amabilidad.

—Debe de ser duro.

—A veces lo es —admitió Sakura.

—Al menos en Clow S.A. hay gente como tú con los que puedes relacionarte.

Shaoran debió de haber oído las palabras de Nakuru, porque se volvió hacia ellas y clavó la vista en los ojos de Sakura. Algo oscuro y peligroso nadaba en las profundidades de sus sorprendentes ojos marrones. Sakura apartó la mirada para observar la carretera oscura por la ventana, de camino hacia las oficinas centrales de Yang S.A., en el centro de Tomoeda. Cuando volvió a mirar, Shaoran se había vuelto hacia delante.

No tardaron más de veinticinco minutos en llegar a la sede de Yang S.A. Todos ellos hicieron el camino en un silencio relativo, armándose de valor para lo que debían hacer. A Sakura el viaje se le hizo demasiado corto, pues sabía que la parte más importante de la misión recaía sobre ella.

El aparcamiento del recinto estaba vallado, así que Yue aparcó el coche fuera. Todos salieron del gigantesco vehículo e hicieron un balance de la situación.

— ¿Sabes a dónde dirigirnos? —preguntó Sakura.

—He estudiado los mapas del recinto —dijo Shaoran—. Estoy seguro de que encontraremos el laboratorio correcto, donde almacenan y catalogan los chips. Con un poco de suerte, todas las pruebas tecnológicas deberían estar en el mismo laboratorio.

Sakura asintió. Observó a Eriol, que se llevaba las manos a la cintura y jugueteaba con las armas que llevaba ahí. Sabía que Eriol tenía una velocidad sobrenatural e increíble, ella misma había sido testigo de ello en las últimas veinticuatro horas. A veces, cuando se movía, se le veía borroso antes de aparecer en cualquier otro lugar. Le ponía de los nervios. Se preguntó si sería igual de rápido con las armas.

Iban todos vestidos de negro, hasta la gorra que Sakura se había puesto para cubrirse el pelo. Se acercaron a la valla, donde Shaoran sacó un par de corta alambres. Rápidamente, hizo un agujero en la valla lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera Yue también y volvió a guardar el corta alambres en el coche.

—Comprobaré que no haya vigilantes —susurró Eriol antes de esfumarse. Se movía tan rápido que ninguno lo vio adentrarse en el recinto. Pasaron unos minutos de tensión silenciosa antes de que volviera—. Tenemos suerte. Sólo había dos vigilantes y ya me he ocupado de ellos. Se despertarán con un buen dolor de cabeza, pero estarán bien.

— ¿Listos? —les preguntó Shaoran.

Todos ellos dijeron que sí.

—Ahora o nunca —dijo Yue.

Pasaron por el hueco de la valla y se abrieron paso hacia el edificio que conformaba la sede de Yang S.A. Había pocas luces encendidas y, por lo general, parecía desierto, lo que les dio cierto alivio. Llegaron hasta una puerta. Shaoran se teletransportó dentro del edificio para reaparecer tras la puerta y abrirla para dejar pasar a sus compañeros.

Guardaron silencio mientras se adentraban en el recinto. Pasaron un despacho tras otro, por un pasillo serpenteante y hacia el siguiente. Shaoran parecía muy seguro de estar llevándoles por el buen camino; no dudaba ni se detenía para reorientarse. Sakura se encontró observando el maravilloso trasero de Shaoran mientras caminaban, y tuvo que apartar la vista con culpabilidad.

Aquel no era el momento de que sus hormonas se desataran.

El edificio era enorme, casi tanto como Clow S.A., y para cuando llegaron al corazón del mismo Sakura estaba completamente perdida y no habría sabido por dónde volver. Supuso que tampoco importaba. Shaoran era el experto en los planos del edificio, así que los sacaría a todos sin problemas. Aun así, aquello la incomodaba.

—Creo que éste es el laboratorio primario —dijo Shaoran mientras se acercaban a una habitación gigantesca con paredes de cristal, tras las cuales había docenas de ordenadores y varios aparatos de laboratorio. No había un alma allí. Sakura suspiró, aliviada.

Shaoran volvió a desaparecer y reaparecer para abrirles las puertas. Sakura fue la primera en entrar en la habitación, observando a su alrededor con curiosidad. Llevaba oyendo hablar de Yang S.A. desde la primera vez que la llevaron a Clow S.A., de niña; entonces le había parecido algo oscuro y misterioso. Yang S.A., el justo castigo de Clow S.A. en todos los sentidos; había tratado a menudo de meter espías suyos en Clow S.A., e incluso habían atacado Clow S.A. en más de una ocasión.

Ahora les tocaba a ellos devolvérsela.

Shaoran se sentó delante de uno de los ordenadores y se puso a meter datos. Sakura miró a su alrededor, convenciéndose a sí misma de que lo que iban a hacer era completamente necesario. Encontró un archivador enorme en una de las esquinas y abrió uno de los múltiples cajones; había cientos de nombres en miles de carpetas, aunque no reconoció ninguno de ellos.

Sacó una carpeta al azar y se puso a mirarla; eran descripciones médicas e información de pacientes. Leyó un trozo en particular y le sorprendió ver que mencionaban los chips "cerebrales" más de una vez.

—Ey, chicos, escuchad esto —dijo con voz suave—. "El paciente experimentó ataques epilépticos, un shock tóxico. Rechazó el chip cerebral y se lo quitamos. No fueron necesarios más estudios." ¿Así que no todo el mundo puede llevar esos chips?

—No, para nada —dijo Yue—. Pero la mayoría sí. De hecho, los primeros chips que hicieron causaron traumas e incluso la muerte de los pacientes, como puede que fuera el caso que tienes ahí. Los más recientes se adaptan mejor al humano, pero siguen siendo demasiado peligrosos tanto para el paciente como para la gente que los rodea.

Sakura volvió a guardar la carpeta y cerró el cajón.

— ¿Consigues algo, Shaoran? —preguntó Nakuru.

—Un segundo. Los archivos están codificados, así que va a llevarme un par de minutos más de lo que pensaba.

Sakura se acercó a un cuartito y abrió las pesadas puertas de madera. Dentro había una bandeja con microchips.

—Oye, ¿esto es lo que estamos buscando?

Yue se puso tras ella.

—Sí, es eso. —Alargó la mano por detrás del hombro de la mujer y cogió uno de los chips con los dedos. Lo estudió detenidamente unos minutos antes de aplastarlo en el puño—. Espero que de momento no hayan hecho más.

— ¿Cómo podemos asegurarnos de ello? —preguntó Sakura.

Yue suspiró con pesadez.

—No podemos. Lo único que podemos hacer es rezar porque no hayan empezado a fabricarlos ya al por mayor.

—Estoy dentro —dijo Shaoran, interrumpiéndoles—. Aquí está todo, hasta el más nimio de los experimentos realizados con los chips, cada fallo y cada éxito. Al parecer, no les han faltado sujetos dispuestos a colaborar con las pruebas; espero que fueran por su propia voluntad.

—Yo no contaría con ello, tratándose de Yang S.A. —apuntó Nakuru.

—Dejad que imprima parte de esto antes de ponernos con lo que de verdad hemos venido a hacer aquí. —Shaoran se puso a transferir archivos para imprimirlos.

Sakura vio un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo.

—Escondeos —siseó, e inmediatamente se encogió al ver que alguien salía de las sombras.

Al oír la advertencia de Sakura, todo el mundo se agachó; aunque no sirvió de nada, pues alguien entró en el laboratorio y las luces se encendieron.


	10. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Un técnico de laboratorio con bata blanca entró en la habitación.

No hizo falta que nadie le dijera a Sakura lo que tenía que hacer. Se volvió hacia el cuarto donde estaban los chips y extendió las manos; de las puntas de los dedos salieron unas llamas verdes que devoraron la madera.

Otro técnico entró en la sala tras el primero, gritando a Sakura para que se detuviera y corriendo hacia ella, pero Shaoran se puso en su camino y le propinó un puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo dejó inconsciente. El primero de los técnicos se lanzó hacia una de las mesas y apretó un botón.

Unas Yang S. estridentes retumbaron por todo el edificio.

—Mierda —dijo Sakura, y se volvió para prender fuego a la habitación de un lado a otro—. Sácalos de aquí —le dijo a Yue, refiriéndose tanto a sus colegas como a los dos técnicos de laboratorio—. Yo me encargo de esto.

El técnico que le había dado a la alarma retrocedió al ver que Yue se dirigía hacia él.

—Fuera —le dijo sin vacilar.

El técnico se volvió para mirar a Sakura, cuyos brazos eran dos llamaradas, y salió del laboratorio corriendo.

Sakura oyó a gente acercándose.

—Salid de aquí —gritó.

Shaoran recogió lo que había impreso y se acercó a ella.

—Venga —dijo, agarrándola del hombro y con cuidado de no quemarse con las llamas que le envolvían los antebrazos.

—Dijiste que había que destruir todas las pruebas de esos chips. Vete. Saca al resto de aquí, no tardaré mucho.

—No me voy de aquí sin ti —protestó Shaoran, tirando de ella con más fuerza.

Sakura sintió que el fuego que llevaba dentro se calentaba aún más; que el pelo se le ponía de punta bajo la gorra, que se quitó de la cabeza. Unos segundos después, un halo de fuego le rodeaba la cabeza.

— ¡Vete! —le gritó a Shaoran, liberándose de su mano—. Vete antes de que alguien salga herido.

Shaoran vaciló antes de girarse hacia el resto.

— ¡Salgamos de aquí!

Sakura extendió un manto de fuego por el suelo; las llamas lamieron los pies de sus amigos mientras huían, pero no salieron del laboratorio. Sakura dio las gracias en silencio por no haber perdido por completo el control aún.

Se sobresaltó al oír un disparo y observó cómo dos guardias de seguridad perseguían a sus amigos; les gritó que pararan, pero las llamas le llenaron la boca, impidiéndole decir nada. Vio que Shaoran desaparecía por una esquina y trató de disipar las llamas que le seguían saliendo a trompicones de los dedos.

Pero no sucedió nada.

Sakura sintió que su cuerpo entero se acaloraba; estaba perdiendo el control. Nunca se había forzado tanto, nunca había puesto a prueba sus habilidades en una situación de combate. No iba a poder soportarlo mucho tiempo más.

Se puso en el centro de la habitación antes de que las paredes de cristal explotaran hacia fuera. De haber podido, Sakura habría gritado. Las llamas se abrieron paso por el pasillo, devorando las paredes como serpientes verdes. Sakura salió corriendo del laboratorio, pero las llamas la siguieron; ya no podía controlarlas.

Se sentía a punto de reventar, así que se dejó hacer, consciente de que lo único que conseguiría luchando contra ello era salir herida. Esperaba que sus amigos estuvieran ya fuera, porque el laboratorio no era lo único que iba a prender fuego. Vomitó fuego, llenando con ello el pasillo. Trató de apartarse de él, pero no tenía salida.

El suelo rugió bajo sus pies.

Un rugido ensordecedor le llenó los oídos.

Y el edificio explotó.

Los fragmentos de cristal y de madera se unieron a las llamas, volando muy alto en el cielo antes de llover sobre ella de nuevo. Corrió a través del destrozo, sollozando en busca de aire que no le supiera a fuego. Pero las llamas estaban por todos lados ya. Sakura volvió sobre sus pasos, giró aquí y allá, en busca de una salida. Las llamas que la consumían parpadeaban antes de extinguirse.

Vio un rayo de luz a través de un montón especialmente grueso de ruinas y corrió hacia él, lanzando trozos de madera y de ladrillo tras ella. Se abrió paso como pudo hasta que consiguió salir al aire de la noche. Corrió por el lateral del edificio en llamas, buscando el modo de escapar del recinto; buscando a sus amigos.

No vio el aparcamiento... estaba demasiado dentro del recinto, pero vio una carretera a varios metros de allí. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, con los brazos y piernas doloridos; no sólo huía del fuego y de los restos del edificio.

Estaba huyendo de sí misma.

—Tengo que volver a buscarla —gritó Shaoran, forcejeando para que Yue lo soltara.

—Estará bien. Sakura sabe cuidarse sólita. Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo. —Yue lo metió a rastras en el Explorer.

—Al menos ya no tendremos, que preocuparnos por las cintas de vigilancia —dijo Eriol, volviéndose para mirar el edificio en ruinas.

—Subid —ordenó Yue, poniendo en marcha el motor y acelerando.

Eriol saltó dentro del coche y, antes de que hubiera cerrado la puerta, se oyó el chirrido de las ruedas y salieron de allí.

Yue condujo a toda velocidad, sorteando curvas y obstáculos hasta llegar a la carretera principal. Apenas habían avanzado un par de metros por ella cuando vieron a Sakura corriendo por la autopista.

Yue pegó un frenazo y aparcó en el arcén. Shaoran salió del coche antes de que se hubiera detenido del todo. Corrió hacia Sakura, quien no se detuvo cuando le adelantó a toda velocidad; corrió para atraparla.

—¡Sakura! —gritó—. ¡Para! ¡Soy yo!

Pero Sakura no le hizo ni caso. Se limitó a seguir corriendo como si no quisiera parar nunca más. Shaoran corrió junto a ella, tratando de atraparla para abrazarla; le agarró un brazo y la balanceó para obligarla a que le mirase.

Sakura gritó y se resistió, volviéndose para salir corriendo otra vez.

—Sakura, no pasa nada —la llamó en vano.

Volvió a correr para alcanzarla, mientras Yue los seguía lentamente con el coche.

—Joder —dijo, y se teletransportó para ponerse en el camino de Sakura—. Para, Sakura —dijo, agarrándola con fuerza.

Sakura sollozó y se dejó caer contra él. Shaoran la cogió en brazos y volvió al coche; la colocó en el asiento del medio y se subió junto a ella.

—Todo saldrá bien, cariño. Lo prometo —le dijo con suavidad.

—No, no es cierto —lloró—. ¿Has visto lo que ha sucedido? ¿Lo que acabo de hacer? ¡Soy un monstruo!

—No eres ningún monstruo —dijeron Shaoran y Yue a la vez.

—Cariño, en serio, no eres ningún monstruo. Todo va a salir bien, ya verás—insistió Shaoran.

—Quiero morirme —sollozó.

Shaoran le pellizcó con fuerza los brazos.

—No. ¡Ni se te ocurra decir algo así! No pienso tolerarlo, ¿me oyes? —La sacudió un poco.

Sakura levantó los ojos empapados en lágrimas para mirarle.

—Nunca voy a ser normal, ¿verdad?

—Sakura, Sakura —dijo suavemente, abrazándola—. Eres igual de normal que cualquiera de los que vamos en el coche ahora mismo. No te hagas esto. Me mata verte tan infeliz.

—Sólo quería ser de alguna ayuda —susurró entrecortadamente, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Y lo has sido —dijo Eriol desde el asiento de detrás de ella—. Ya no tendremos que preocuparnos de Yang S.A. durante un buen tiempo.

Shaoran le miró y Eriol se calló, mirando por la ventana como si nada le importara.

—Shh, no llores, muñeca —dijo Shaoran, valiéndose de la manga para limpiarle las lágrimas—. No pasa nada.

—Lo único que quiero es ser normal —dijo suavemente.

—Lo sé. —Shaoran la abrazó con más fuerza—. Pero, sencillamente, no estaba escrito. Para ninguno de nosotros.

Sakura se recompuso y se apartó de él.

— ¿Alguien está herido?

—No lo creo. No había más que un par de personas, y todos ellos parecían estar abandonando el edificio igual de rápido que nosotros.

—Gracias a Dios —exclamó Sakura.

— ¿Creéis que Yang S.A. tomará represalias? —preguntó Nakuru desde el asiento de copiloto.

— ¿Quién sabe? — dijo Shaoran—. Tal vez tarden un tiempo en darse cuenta de que tenemos la culpa de ello; al menos eso espero. Al meternos en esto, todos sabíamos que cabía la posibilidad de que nos la devolvieran. La violencia es lo único en lo que Yang S.A. es bueno, creo.

Sakura cayó en un sueño profundo, con los ojos vacíos y sin parpadear. Shaoran se la acercó un poco más y la abrazó, consciente de que era lo que más necesitaba.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en un silencio profundo que los consumió a todos.


End file.
